Lonely People Standing in the Rain
by Greys404
Summary: Booth and his wife, Nicole, have a confrontation. Booth and Brennan.Deception, angst,character death. Rated M for biological urges. Very gripping. Love,lust,marriage? Read to find out: FINAL CHAPTER UP. Please Review :
1. Chapter 1

So this is my new story. I know its depressing but its worth reading.

The _italicized_ writing is a reflection of thoughts. Regular writing is actually happening.

_**Disclaimer: FOX owns BONES. I do not :(**_

* * *

_**Booth and his wife, Nicole, have a confrontation in which harmful things are said, secrets are revealed and sometimes the truth is too much to handle. *Booth and Brennan.* Very sad warning character death.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_Nicole POV_

It was a rainy day and it reflected the ambience of the room.

Seeley and I were having a heated argument about fidelity. He was being unusually distant lately and my concerns were very heightened.

The only thing I ever looked at was his eyes. They always told me the truth more so than his words.

I remember the night he proposed to me.

"_I know I'm not the best guy and I know I have a lot of baggage. But if there is one thing that I can promise you, above all else I will always love you. I will stay by your side even if it gets tough. I'm in this for the long haul. So Nicole, will you do me the honour of being my wife?"_

_I was stunned really. Seeley and I had only been going out for 6 months and while our time has been great, he's damaged. He's still torn up because of his ex-partner who moved away last year . Well, that's what I've heard anyways from his friends at the Hoover building._

"_Yes! Yes I'll marry you Seeley!" I threw caution to the wind and accepted his proposal after all, they say love grows over time._

Coming back to the present, our whole argument formed over one question I have been asking him for awhile.

I asked him to remember. That one question I had asked him forever ago. The one about his love, his commitment and how much he was willing to give.

"I don't remember just tell me already, Nicole what do you want from me!?"

"I want you to tell me what's been upsetting you lately! Why you've been so distant! Why you haven't touched me in 4 months!"

"You want the truth? You want the fucken truth? You can't handle it!" he shouted pacing the room.

"Start from the beginning. Tell me everything. Don't lie to me. Tell me the truth for once in our relationship!"

I was furiously yelling and shouting. He then replied in a low defeated voice.

"Fine. I guess I owe you that much."

* * *

Please review :)

I would like to know what you thought :D


	2. Chapter 2

So here is chapter 2 which is gripping and sad :(

Thank you for all the reviews :D

_**Disclaimer FOX owns BONES, I do not :(**_

* * *

**Last Chapter:**

_"Start from the beginning. Tell me everything. Don't lie to me. Tell me the truth for once in our relationship!"_

_I was furiously yelling and shouting. He then replied in a low defeated voice._

_"Fine. I guess I owe you that much."_

_

* * *

_

_Booth POV_

She left me. I loved her. We were perfect and then I asked her to marry me.

"I know you don't believe in marriage but I love you. That's what I want you to know. I need you like the air I breathe, you are my life line. I will never leave you. I can't bear to stay away from you. So, here I am giving you myself and my heart. Will you please marry me Temperance Brennan?

Of course with her and her logic she said no. That killed me. I still loved her but it hurt. Then to make it even worse she said I didn't know her at all. She said I if I knew her at all, if I loved her enough I wouldn't have even asked.

The next week at work we were distant she wouldn't talk to me or answer my calls. She told me on a Friday night she was leaving. She said it was too much, that she had to start over.

I begged her not to go. I told her I loved her. She didn't flinch. She left the next morning and I haven't seen her in 2 years.

Then I had this case in New York. This one where I was there for a week. Well yeah, it was a hard case and she was there.

She looked amazing. Breathtaking I wanted to go over and kiss her but then I saw her on another man's arm. My stomach clenched and I felt a surge of anger and jealousy although it wasn't my place to judge.

Later that night, I found which hotel she was staying at and I went there.

I knocked on her door and she let me in without a word.

"Hi there." I said my tone calm.

"Booth. It's been two years. What do you want?" she replied in a detached voice.

"I came here because of the case. I saw you with some guy and I just... I needed to see you."

"That is my fiancé, William. We've been engaged for a year now. Not that it's any of your business."

I got up from the chair I was sitting in and paced the room.

"It is my business! How could you? When I asked you, you were more than happy to refuse my proposal along with everything else! Why him?"

"I am not doing this again. I would like you to leave. Don't make this any harder than it has to be."

I stood closer to her now.

"What does he have that I don't? What does he give you that I can't? Why would you even consider marrying him and not me!?"

A moment of silence passed.

"Answer me!" I yelled looking directly at her closed eyes.

She opened them slowly and responded in a small voice.

"It was too hard Booth. With you I changed and while it may have been for the better in some ways, it was worse in others. I know they say when you love someone you have to be open but I wasn't willing to lose myself in the process. With William, he doesn't expect that from me. I can be myself; I don't need to be someone else. We have a different love than yours and mine."

"Our love will last 100 years Temperance! How long will _his_ keep you satisfied?"

I didn't expect the sudden force to my left cheek. I quickly put my hand there easing the burning sensation.

"Don't you dare come in here talking about him that way! Why are we discussing the past because we both know we don't have a future together. It's time to move forward or haven't you done that already?"

I paused this question caught me off guard.

"Nicole and I have been married for about a year now."

A look of hurt flashed across her face but it quickly disappeared.

"It seems I'm not the only one who's moved on then. Who are you to judge me Booth? Does your wife even know who I am? Does she know you're here with me?"

"Does your husband?" I spat.

"Do not even go there! I have had enough of this. We are through! ...AGAIN!"

"I sure as hell cannot stay away from you! Just tell me one thing. Does he make you feel the way I did?_ (I started moving closer towards her)_.

Does he make your entire body tingle with one touch? (I_ moved my fingers over her lips and she gasped)._

Does he make you lose control?"

"Does she?" Bones replied in a breathless whisper.

"You first" I challenged.

"No, he doesn't set my skin on fire. Not like you did...Ugh...Still do."

"Well let me refresh your memory."

I pulled her to my body and kissed her passionately. Our tongues duelled ferociously and our lips never broke apart. Her soft moans caused me to harden and she felt it. She then ground her hips against mine and I moved my lips from her mouth to her neck.

"Does he even touch you like this? (I_ moved my hands down to her hips and trailed them back up squeezing her breasts.)_

She shivered as I licked the skin on her neck and blew on it gently. Bones started unbuttoning but fumbled with the buttons. She then grew frustrated and tore the shirt in half. It made her that much hotter as I saw the pure desire in her eyes.

"No he doesn't. He can't even make me half as hot as you can. I usually finish later by myself wishing it was your fingers in touching me, tasting me, in me."

She then scraped her nails down my chest which made me harden to a painful point.

"I pretended she was you. I almost always say your name. I come for you baby, only you."

I ripped her shirt off and flung her bra across the room. Her body was perfect just as I remembered it. I kissed my way from her neck to her breasts and took one nipple into my mouth. Bones moaned in pleasure as I sucked, licked and bit it. I then gave the same treatment to the other one.

Her loud moans were echoing through the room and I reached my tolerance level.

"Bones, if I'm not in you soon- I'm going to go insane."

"Do it. I can't hold on much longer."

She unbuckled my cocky belt buckled and unzipped my pants. I helped her pull them down along with my boxers. I pulled off her skirt and her lace panties.

I layed her down on the large bed and kissed her deeply before I entered her slowly. I started moving and soon we had a steady rhythm. Our moans were coming out quietly until I sped up and they got much louder.

I loved the way her body responded to mine. God, how I loved her.

I moved faster now and she met me thrust for thrust.

"I'm coming Booth." And she did- hard.

I did right after and it was the most intense experience I had ever felt.

2 years was way too long.

"I love you." I whispered as I kissed her neck.

"I love you too." She replied.

We lay there for several minutes in each other's embrace never wanting the moment to pass.

And it did pass way too quickly. She glanced at the clock and sat up quickly.

"You have to go." She said in a serious voice.

"What? Why?"

"William will be here soon and I can't let him see you."

Anger refilled my body and seeped into my voice.

"You...You're staying with him!?"

"Yes Booth. I never said I was going to leave."

_Her words cut me like a knife._

"So this meant nothing? This was a quick fuck to you? To relieve your biological urges? Let me tell you that that was making love and you know it. I am not leaving - not unless you come with me."

"You know I can't."

"Can't or won't?" I asked hope engulfing me.

"Both. It's just too much. Please just go."

"But you can- we can. Nicole and I have been having problems for a while now. Please don't stay with him. Don't leave me- not again."

She visibly flinched.

"I can't Booth, we can't. We may have had something, we may have loved each other, we still might but that was then. We just needed to resolve this tension. We needed to say goodbye once and for all and this is the only way we knew how. Please go."

My eyes filled with tears.

"So that's it? This is the end for us? After we just... I never knew you let us be together in the most intimate way knowing that you didn't want me -all of me."

I got up, grabbed my clothing and got dressed.

"You know what the sad part is? I was willing to give up everything I ever wanted for you because you were my everything and I can't deny you anything. I needed you -only you. I didn't need those things. Just so you know-this is the last time. It's now or never for us Bones. Decide. You can have me. Leave him. Be with me. Let us be what we can be. Don't hold us back."

Our gazes locked and even though I saw she loved me, she couldn't.

"I can't. I've hurt you enough as it is. We would never last. I love you- but sometimes it's not enough. Just go. Don't look for me. Don't talk to me, just go. This is goodbye- for forever."

She reached up and gave me a slow lingering kiss.

"Don't make me do this." I said desperation in my voice.

"You have to." She said and walked away from me.

I took one last look at her.

"I love you. I always will." And with that I left only hearing the soft '_me too'_ as I closed the door behind me.

That was the last time I saw her or ever talked to her again.

* * *

Just so we are clear Booth does not go into detail about his and Bones' sex-capades(LOL) he is just remembering and gives Nicole the quick version.

Please Review :D

Last Chapter next :)


	3. Chapter 3

Final Chapter - the saddest one. I know a lot of you will be upset - sorry :)

Thank You for your reviews :D

_**Disclaimer FOX owns BONES, I do not :(**_

* * *

**Last Chapter:**

_I took one last look at her._

_"I love you. I always will." And with that I left only hearing the soft '__me too' as I closed the door behind me._

_That was the last time I saw her or ever talked to her again._

_

* * *

  
_

She and I both knew we would never make it. We needed to stay apart; we needed to lead separate lives. We couldn't complete each other. It was just too hard. Being close, yet not close enough. It would never satisfy our craving, our inevitable want for more.

It was better this way. We gave it up for the best. I thought if I said it enough that I would believe it.

If she would ever come back, I would drop everything for her and we would be together. But she wasn't coming back and I wasn't going where she didn't want me.

I was never the same again from that day on.

Reality seeped through the heavy barrier I had created and I told Nicole about the one night I cheated on her minus the details of our passionate love-making.

"You have nothing to worry about now Nicole; she's gone-completely body, mind and soul.

She died 6 months ago. On the job, some idiot shot her through the chest and she didn't make it.

I can't say it doesn't hurt me because the pain consumes me. I wasn't there when she needed me. ..

There's nothing I could do for her. And now I'm here. You wanted the truth and you got it. I had a one night stand with the love of my life. I was never with you. I'm still in love with her.

What hurts the most though is that she knew I loved her and she still stayed with him. He gave her nothing- I gave her my heart.

But you knew all this. You knew I loved her and you saw it when we had sex. You saw it on our wedding night when I looked at the door waiting for her to burst through the doors. But you stayed why?"

Nicole looked at me stricken. She found her voice and answered me in a defeated tone.

"I didn't know what to do with myself. I thought maybe if I stayed with you, you would learn to love me. I hoped that you would finally give her up and be with me giving me your heart.

But you couldn't do even do that. I know you still loved her. Anytime someone mentioned her you would smile and wouldn't pay attention to anyone else. Now I understand why. You never let her go- you didn't want to. That's all that's left though- your love.

I stopped trying to make you love me a long time ago because you never loved me and I can't hate you for that. I really can't.

It's my own fault. I knew you were damaged goods but I took a chance on you. I should have known you could never give yourself to me- not like you did with her.

I can't do this anymore. I need to get out here and start over. Goodbye Seeley and take care."

Nicole left me. Everyone left me. Temperance was right when she said everyone you love leaves, I just never thought it would happen to me.

As Nicole shut the door, the rain pelted hard on the windows encasing me in the house.

The rain washed away my remaining ability to love along with the shattered pieces of my broken heart.

_**Like a knife by Second-hand Serenade**_

_I dream a lot, I know you say  
I've got to get away.  
"The world is not yours for the taking"  
Is all you ever say._

_I know I'm not the best for you,  
But promise that you'll stay.  
Cause if I watch you go,  
You'll see me wasting, you'll see me wasting away_

_Cause today, you walked out of my life  
Cause today, your words felt like a knife  
I'm not living this life._

_Goodbyes are meant for lonely people standing in the rain  
And no matter where I go it's always pouring all the same.  
These streets are filled with memories  
Both perfect and in pain  
And all I wanna do is love you  
But I'm the only one to blame._

_Cause today, you walked out of my life  
Cause today, your words felt like a knife  
I'm not living this life._

_But what do I know, if you're leaving  
All you did was stop the bleeding.  
But these scars will stay forever,  
These scars will stay forever  
And these words they have no meaning  
If we cannot find the feeling  
That we held on to together  
Try your hardest to remember_

_Stay with me,  
Or watch me bleed,  
I need you just to breathe._

_Cause today, you walked out of my life  
(Stay with me, or watch me bleed)  
Cause today, your words felt like a knife  
(I need you just to breathe.)  
I'm not living this life_

_

* * *

_

This song represents Booth's feelings on everything. (_**Like a knife by Second-hand Serenade)**_

I find it fits the story well :) Read the lyrics to understand it or listen to the link on my profile.

Please Review:) and thank you for everything :)


End file.
